It's A Wing Thing
by rubberduckie2013
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal girl with a normal life. Except for the fact that she's a faerie and happens to be very much in love with a certain human named Edward Cullen. Read to find out what happens! AU ExB
1. Preface

**It's A Wing Thing**

**by ...**

**Preface**

**BPOV:**

January 19, 2009. Oh, what a joyous day for Bella Swan. Guess what she gets to do...

Start at a new high school!

Ok, so it's not all fun and games in my life. As you may or may not have already figured out. Yes, I have to start high school here in Forks today. I'm up early this morning because the weatherman on the news last night said it was going to be sunny really early this morning, so I decided to get up and enjoy the sunrise and store up some energy for the stressful day to come. This is so stupid, why did I have to even move here in the first place? It's not like this place was exactly healthy for my kind of being. In fact, it's probably the worst place one of my kind could ever live. Phoenix was much better. But, I moved here for my parents; to make them both, well, three actually, happy. It's not that I'm _trying_ to kill myself by moving here, but doing this for the good of others. Plus, in just a few years when I'm done with high school with the humans here, I'll move out and go find some others. The officers told me someone would come looking for me here when I'm done so I won't get completely lost from my world. I just hope they're right. I don't want to live with humans forever. It seems like they're so different, now that I am what I've become. And it's not like I've been this way my entire life. I was human before all this happened. Heck, I _thought_ I was human for about five years of my life before I they came and told me I wasn't. Good thing they did, though. I'd probably be dead now if they didn't. Death by freaking out too much. Imagine my surprise when I woke up one morning to find not one, but _two_ major surprises waiting for me. One of them I had heard of; usually the school nurse tells you and your class about it before it happens. And also my mother, getting me all the necessary products and things years before it even came. I had finally become a 'woman' that morning, in more than one way.

You see, I woke up and as you may have already guessed, figured out that I had gotten my period for the very first time. Also there was a very different thing that happened that the school nurse or my mother had definitely _not_ told me or anyone else about. That afternoon, though, while I was still in my bathroom looking at those two huge white things on my back, the officers came and told me everything. Thank God! I thought I was going crazy but apparently there's tons of others just like me. Well, not all that many. We're a rare species, and I'm a rare species _within_ that rare species. I'm the one that bears children, or as the humans call it, a mother. There's only a few mothers in every generation of my kind, so we're considered the 'important ones.' I guess that means I have to keep myself alive and after this is done, go find a guy to have kids with. Great. Just great for Bella!

My life is kind of messed up. I mean, I never meant this to happen to me. It was all an accident, and it happened so long ago that I barely remember. This is my fault though. If it wasn't for my clumsiness, maybe I would be still human. Maybe I would be normal. Maybe I wouldn't have to sit in the sun for as much time as I possible can, just to get some energy. Maybe I could talk and make friends with the humans here. Maybe I would be able to stay secret-free with my parents. Maybe I wouldn't have giant wings growing out between my shoulder blades.

Yes, you heard me right.

I, Bella Swan, am a faerie.


	2. Lunchtime

**It's A Wing Thing**

**Chapter Title: Lunchtime**

**BPOV:**

The morning at school was fairly normal. I accepted it, knowing that I was the new kid and I looked strange. Everybody kind of stared at me but nobody actually had the guts to come near me or talk to me. I knew it was going to be this way when I moved here. It was my own decision, and now I have to live with it.

One problem, though. I was kind of nervous about lunchtime, because I had nobody to sit with or talk to. I mean, I don't _want_ to be a total loser here. I wish I had at least _somebody_ to at least sit with. I guess I'll deal with it for today.

I found a seat at an empty table in the way corner, carrying my disgusting-looking casserole thing from the school cooks on my tray in front of me. What do they feed kids here? Is this stuff even edible? Even _legal?_ Whatever. From now on, I'm bringing a sack lunch. I could make a ham sandwich taste better than this pathetic excuse for food.

I took a seat and picked at the casserole for a good while before I actually scooped up a piece on my fork and just barely touched my tongue to it. It tasted disgusting, just as I thought it would. Ew, gross. I'm _so _not eating today. I'll just eat lunch when I get home from school.

While I was sitting there, being miserable, I noticed more and more stares from everybody in the cafeteria. The students, the teachers, everybody... I was getting kind of paranoid now, worrying that maybe one of my wings had somehow escaped the back of my shirt. It shouldn't, though. I had perfected keeping them secured under first a scarf tied around my stomach, with the wings pulled down from my upper back and wrapped around me, just below my breasts. I'd then put a cami on, followed by a shirt. I felt around my back and the top of my pants. Nothing. Maybe they're just staring because I'm new. Yes, that's it. That's all. Don't get your panties in a twist, there, Bella.

Again, I glanced around the large cafeteria, scanning the tables for maybe someone acceptable to sit with later on. If I ever get anyone to talk to me. Ok, so there's the jocks over there, that's a no... then, hmm... some cheerleaders, by the looks of them, no, not them... eh, some geeks and nerds, don't want to ruin my reputation, no offense... oh, well... those look kind of regular... I don't want to be too boring, though... there's the goths, emos... troublemakers, teacher's pets, chess club, drama club... nobody I would ever sit with. Ugh, this is harder than I thought it would be... ok, so there's the beautifuls... huh? What was that again? The beautifuls? I did a double-take, glancing back at the table. There was five of them, all stunningly gorgeous. Like, as gorgeous as _me_. Wow. There was three boys and two girls. One boy looked to be like he should be the football captain, he was that humongous. Another one looked a lot like one of the girls; he had blond curly hair, just like the girl. Maybe they were twins. The other girl looked really short, with black spiky hair sticking out in every direction. Then there was the last boy, or man, I should say. They all looked so much older than the others here. Maybe it was the looks. The last boy, though, had the most odd color of hair. It looked to be almost bronze, like the color of a penny, only brighter. He was _so _gorgeous. I also noticed that he was staring at me intently, with an amazed look on his face. I glanced at the others at the table, all of them staring at each other. Only the bronze-colored hair boy was looking my way.

Uh oh. What is he thinking right now? I mean, with that amazed look on his face, he might know something. In fact, they _could_ be faeries too, because they're so gorgeous. Phew! Maybe I'm not the only non-human here. But I'm still kind of nervous, though. He might _not_ be a faerie, but he just suspects something different about me. This is just great. Now I've got suspicions hanging all around me.

The bell just rang then, ending lunchtime. I got up and got rid of my tray of uneaten food, still nervous about life here in Forks. I quickly pulled out my schedule from my bag, wanting to know where I have to go next. Biology. I headed off to Building 5 after I saw where it was located.

Walking into the classroom, I noticed that although the teacher wasn't there yet, everybody else was. There was only one spot left in the classroom, which was where I assumed I'd sit. The teacher walked in just then, and pointed to the empty chair. Making my way over there, I noticed who the other person was that occupied the table.

The bronze-haired boy.


End file.
